Buffy's Art Night
by Gigi13
Summary: Entourage' xover, but readable if you never saw itBuffy hosts a show at Joyces gallery that was set up before she died, Actor Vince Chase is attending. Dawn tries to set him and Buffy up. His friends like Tara. Angel comes, as do others from LA.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is set AU after The Body. Buffy is forced to run an art show for a celebrity at Joyce's gallery. This crossed over with the show 'Entourage', but if you've never seen it, you'll still be able to read it and understand it. I willbring in Angel (and maybeco.) at some point.

Disclaimer: I don't own theses people.

* * *

Around 8 one Thursday morning, Dawn Summers walked down the stairs and into her kitchen where she saw her sister Buffy on the phone. She didn't look happy. Buffy hung the phone up and let out a frustrated groan. 

"What's wrong, Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"Do you know anything about art shows?" Buffy replied hopefully.

"No...I don't. Why?"

Buffy took a deep breath. "Okay, mom...she was planning this art show for tomorrow night and I just got off the phone with the artists publicist who didn't know...about...moms...you know," both girls stood silently for a moment but Buffy soon broke it, "so the art show is still on. Now its to late to cancel, so now I have to put on the show."

For the first time since she lost her mother, Dawn was able to laugh. "You?...Art?..." she managed to get out between laughs.

"I'd be offended, but its true. I don't know how to put on an art show. The only experiences I have was putting our finger paintings on the fridge."

"Well, if it helps, I always thought you arranged them nicely." Dawn replied with a smirk.

"Shut up, or I won't let you come."

"Is that a promise?"

Buffy shrugged, "okay then, you can stay home while I'm hosting an art show for Joanna Montgumery."

Dawn's eyes lit up, "Joanna Montgumery? _The_ Joanna Montgumery? As in the actress? The star of some of my favorite movies of all time Joanna Montgumery?"

"Yup, oh yeah and there's more. But I'm afraid you'll explode if I say it, and I don't want to have to spend the day cleaning Dawnie guts."

"What? What? Tell me?" Dawn begged, excitedly.

"Well, this Shauna has some of her other very famous clients coming to the show to support Joanna. Including..."

"Including who? Buffy have you turned evil? Did you sleep with Angel and have you loose your soul instead this time? TELL ME!"

"Just for that comment, I shouldn't tell you, but I will. Vincent Chase is attending."

At that moment, Buffy briefly thought her sister was going to explode...after all, this was Sunnydale. "V-v-vincent CHASE! WOW! OOOHHHH. WO-I-Uh! WOW!" Dawn stuttered loudly before passing out.

"Well, its better then exploding...and less messy." Buffy mused out loud.

**Meanwhile in LA:**

Actor Vincent Chase was sitting in his agent, Ari's, office with his friends Eric and Turtle and brother Johnny Drama.

"Why do we have to go to this fucking thing?" Turtle whined.

"For the tenth time, Joanna is Shauna's client. We have to," Eric explained.

"Yeah, and I'm her agent, so I have to go, and if I have to go, then you fucks are coming with me." Ari stated.

"Where is it again?" Vince asked.

"Some place called Sunnydale. I think its like two hours from here," Ari answered.

"Sunnydale? What the fuck kinda lame ass town is that?" Turtle said.

"Probably, a very boring one," Johnny answered, "but hopefully they'll be some hot girls there."

Vince raised an eyebrow, "at an art show in a place called Sunnydale? I seriously doubt it. But we can hope, can't we? And I really hope there's someone there."

The five guys spent the next hour bitching and trying to think of how they could have a good time at this thing.

**Back In Sunnydale:**

Once Dawn regained consciousness, she ran to her room and phoned her best friend, Janice. "Are you serious!" Janice squealed after Dawn told her the news.

"YES! I still can't really believe it but, YES!" Dawn answered.

"I can come, right? I mean I NEED to come, please tell me I can..."

"You can come," Dawn interrupted her friends begging session. "I cannot believe we're going to meet him! This is SSSOOO COOL!"

"I KNOW!"

"Damn, its to bad we're underage."

"Yeah. But Oh! I have the BEST idea!" Janice stated.

"What is it?"

"Buffy! You're always saying how you'd like her to have a boyfriend you find totally cool so..."

"I'll set her up with VINCE! OOOO! Vince Chase could end up being my brother! How awesome would THAT be?"

"Completely!"

"Yeah. But wait, Buffy doesn't exactly hold down boyfriends well."

Janice laughed, "so, according to Access Hollywood, neither does Vince, which means they'd be perfect for each other."

"Yes, they're both relationship challenged. They can cure each other, and then we could move with him into his mansion and I could see him EVERY day!"

Dawn and Janice talked some more about how they can get Vince and Buffy together. Buffy stressed out about having to put on an art show. Vince and the rest of his gang spent their day drinking and thinking of who they could possibly hook up with at tomorrow nights art show.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Up next; Buffy gets Scooby, and Spike help with the show, Dawn and Janice continue with their plan and some visitors arrive in Sunnydale. In the meantime, please, review, so I know whether I should continue with this or not. 


	2. Adding To The Guest List

A/N: Thank you Imzadi and Angels9thFanstasy for reviewing. Okay, I mentioned the bringing in of Angel characters in the last chapter, but I forgot to mention that this is slight AU Angel. Meaning Fred isn't really crazy like she was when she left Pylea and also, Lindsey never left. Okay, now that that's out of the way, on with the story:

* * *

The Magic Box was filled with the usual Scooby crowd, including Spike. They sat around the round table waiting for the person who called the meeting to arrive. Soon enough, she did. "Hello, Buffy," Giles greeted as she walked in.

"Hi Giles, hi guys. Thanks for coming." she replied.

"So what's the deal with the meeting Buff, is there a problem?" Xander asked.

Buffy took a deep breath. "Oh, yeah. Big time."

"Big nasty demon trying to destroy everything?" Willow guessed.

"Worse."

"Your money's been messed with?" Anya guessed.

"Worse."

"You finally realized you're a bitch?" Spike guessed.

"Shut up!"

"Buffy, what is it?" Giles asked.

"It's about my mom. Well, her gallery. See, she had been planning this art show, and now, supposedly, I have to put it on." Buffy explained.

"Put it on as is...paint?" Xander said, amused.

"No, not paint. I have to show off the paintings and like arrange for food and whatever else happens at these things. And worse of all, it's for a celebrity!"

"Which one?" Tara asked.

"Joanna Montgumery. Apparently, she paints now."

"Oh, she's good. Dawnie must be trilled," Willow stated.

"She was. And then I told her, Vince Chase is coming and she passed out."

"Who is Vince Chase?" Giles questioned. The whole room stared at him in shock and slight offence.

"Only one of the coolest actors there are!" Xander answered.

"And totally hot," Anya added.

"How have you not seen any of his movies?" the entire group asked the watcher.

Buffy shook her head, "that's not an issue right now. Right now, you guys have to help me. I have until tomorrow to get together an art show. Please, please, please, help."

"Fine," the entire group agreed.

"Okay, Tara, Giles, you two can arrange all the paintings and sculptures. Spike, I want you to go to Willies and see how much booze you can get out of him, especially wine and champaign. Xander, Willow and Anya, I'm guessing food should be involved, so we're gonna be cooking."

"Cooking? As is making food? I don't know, I mean I was making some Kraft Mac n' Cheese the other day...well...it didn't end well." Xander said.

"The apartment still kind of smells," Anya added.

"Fine, then, Xander you can buy soda and punch and pour them into bowls. Can you handle that?" Buffy asked.

Xander stood up, "yes, master, I'll do my best not to fail you," he joked.

"Idiot," Spike snorted.

**Meanwhile In Vince's Home: **

"Are you sure we have to go to this thing?" Turtle once again whined.

"How many fucking times are you gonna say that?" Eric countered. "Yes, alright we're going. It's one night, a few hours, deal with it."

"Maybe I could hook up with Joanna," he then mused. His three friends laughed, "it could happen!" The continued laughing.

"I just hope we're not stuck in a room full of stiffs," Vince stated.

His brother Johnny shook his head, "well, the girl who's putting this thing on is like twenty, so I don't think it should be to bad." Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"How the fuck do you know that?" Vince was the one who asked, what the three were thinking.

"I have sources."

"Like who?"

"The new paper."

"Twenty huh?" Vince said changing the topic, "maybe I'll get laid after all."

"She's twenty, Vince, aren't you about eight years too old for her?" Eric questioned.

"Twenty, E, not twelve. She's over eighteen, so I'm not at all too fucking old," Vince replied.

**The Hyperion Hotel: **

Everyone at Angel Investigations was hanging around the lobby, reading, and chatting with each other. Cordelia, however, was on the phone. "Yeah?...Really?...Sure...Yeah, we'll be there...don't worry, I've been there once or twice, I remember where...Okay cool, bye." She hung up. "That was Willow," she announced.

"Something wrong?" Angel questioned, concerned.

"Only that your ex has no knowledge of art...or party planning, but other then that, everything is peachy," she replied. "Buffy has to host some art show, that Joyce was supposed too. And she's nervous, she wants us there, so I said we'd go."

"Okay," he said.

Gunn moan, "All of us are going?" he questioned.

"Yes," both Angel and Cordelia replied.

"But its...art."

"I think it could be fun," Fred said.

"Well, I have no qualms about going," Wesley stated.

"Imagine my shock," Gunn muttered.

"Tough," everyone said.

"Fine, I'll go, but you all better come with me to the Mahta Hari concert, the next time they do a show!" He demanded. They all agreed.

**Over at Wolfram and Hart: **

Lindsey McDonald was working on a case, when his co-worker and enemy Lilah Morgan entered his office. "You heard the bad news?" she asked.

"Since I have no idea what you're talking about, I'll say no," he answered.

She snorted, "well that means I get to wreck your day. It seems we're spending tomorrow night together."

Lindsey raised an eyebrow, "Lilah, how many times to I have to tell you, you're not my type," he said loud enough for some para legals in the hall to hear and stare at her. She slammed his office door, so they couldn't hear anymore.

"You're an asshole," she stated angrily.

"Seem's like someone can dish it out but can't take it. Anyway, why are we spending tomorrow together?"

"Apparently, there's this big art how tomorrow night, that a lot of people with even more money are going to. We're supposed to rep. the firm."

Lindsey sighed, "can't that Gavin guy go with you?"

"Nope, it has to be you," she said before leaving.

"There is no way tomorrow could get worse," Lindsey said to himself.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Up next: People arrive in Sunnydale. But until that chapter is posted, you all can review with thoughts/comments/suggestions/venomous death threats (lol) 


	3. Welcome To Sunnydale

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. And to, Imzadi, yeah assumed very right, this is the same Vince and his friends from Entourage (aka my latest obsession) and my 'Chases' stories. But there is no connection between the two other than that.

* * *

The yellow hummer rode into Sunnydale with loud music blasting from the speakers, and four young men unhappily looking out the windows. "Shit does this down look dull," Turtle stated as he continued to drive.

"This is going to suck," Johnny added.

"We're like two blocks into the fucking town, guys. Maybe we should drive around town a little more before we rule it the Jersey Turnpike of the west-coast," Vince said.

Eric shook his head, "this place is already nowhere near as confusing as the Turnpike."

They drove around for nearly forty-five minutes before officially declaring the down dull. As a form of killing time, they stopped at the Espresso Pump. Luckily For Dawn and her best friend Janice, they were there as well. "It's him!" Dawn squealed from the table her and Janice were at.

"Let's say hi!" Janice suggested.

"What? N-n-n-n-o. I don't think I could. Not with out sweat being heavily involved."

Janice stood up and grabbed her friend's hand, "live a little Dawnie."

The boys were sitting at their table drinking coffee when the two teenage girls approached them, "You're Vince Chase!" Janice exclaimed.

Vince laughed and smile at them, "why, yes, I am. And you two are...?"

"Dawn...I am. Janice...she." Dawn stuttered.

"What she means, Vince, is that she's Dawn, and I'm Janice. Her sister is hosting the show you're here to see tonight. And if there is anything...and we mean anything, you need done for or too you, feel more than free to ask," Janice explained.

"Janice!" Dawn exclaimed, embarrassed. The boys found the situation amusing.

"Aren't you girls a little young to be offering yourselves to him? You know it's illegal, right?" Eric replied.

"Illegal, shmilillegal. It's like Aaliyah said, 'age ain't nothing but a number," Janice answered.

"That is true," Turtle agreed.

"Shut up, Turtle." Eric said.

"I'm sorry about her...she's...just...Janice." Dawn apologized. "But seriously, my sister, Buffy really is showing Joanna's work, at...my mother's gallery...so if you need anything, well, I'm helping. Oh, and please, don't get your hopes up. Buffy's never done anything like this before...and she's not exactly an art...or intellectual person, so when tonight blows, if you wouldn't mind being really nice about it, well, that would be great."

Knowing the person in charge was not an art buff...or intelligent according to the teenager, made the boys more relaxed and hopeful about the night. "We'll be nice...ah, Dawn you said your name was, right?" Vince questioned.

Dawn felt her legs get weak as she reveled in the fact that her favorite actor knew her name. "Yeah...yeah...it is."

"Cool. I am guessing it's safe to assume you girls live here?" Vince questioned. The girls nodded. "So, what is there to do in Sunnydale?"

The girls looked at one another and then back at Vince, "well, there's a blockbuster... and another coffee shop two blocks away," Dawn answered.

"Or you could come and hang at the gallery with us!" Janice suggested.

The guys laughed, "wow, you're not shy at all, are you?" Eric said.

Panting

"Shy is just another word for wuss."

"So, what should we expect tonight, besides it 'blowing'?" Eric asked.

Dawn shrugged, "probably an ungodly amount of alcohol since the person she has on booze patrol is in like serious need of AA. Also, less than par food. Tip, stay clear of anything that looked like actual cooking had to have been involved. Trust me, you'll thank me when you don't need to chase it down with Maylox. Stick with chips and dip. And you know, paintings and junk will be around."

"We'll keep that in mind. So, the sister you mentioned before, is she hot?" Turtle questioned.

"Very, very," Janice answered, elbowing her friend, reminding her about the plan to get Vince and Buffy together.

"Yeah. Buffy's really pretty. And single. She finally ended a relationship not to long ago with this loser in the military." Dawn added.

"Why do you say he was a loser?" Vince needed to know.

"He was boring. So was her last boyfriend. They both seriously needed to learn the meaning of fun. Buffy used to be fun before she dated the dead and dull," Dawn ranted, "it's getting annoying, you know? Having no choice but to put up with losers because someone else likes them?"

Eric looked at Turtle, "I can relate." Turtle threw a napkin at him in response.

"Well, we'll see you later, bye." The girls waved before leaving.

**Meanwhile in somewhere else on the streets of Sunnydale:**

Lilah's silver convertible cruised the streets as she listened to the ranting of her passenger. "I told you we should've left later. Now we're early. You never fucking listen to me," Lindsey complained.

"You never say anything worth fucking listening too," Lilah countered.

"Now, what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. You know, I heard this town has their very own Hellmouth."

"Good for them," Lindsey muttered. Lilah replied, but he became to distracted by a pretty blonde girl walking down the street, along with a redhead, to listen. Sadly, Lilah noticed.

"Gees, you and blondes, what's up with that?" she asked.

"What make's you think I am looking at her?"

"The fact that I can see you staring at her."

"Willow, look at the people in that silver car," Buffy whispered too Willow. Willow looked. "That guy, he's...cute. I mean, I know you might not think so anymore, but..."

"No...even I can see a cute factor going on here," Willow replied.

"I so hope I see him somewhere...like face to face."

**Over at Xander's place:**

Xander and Anya were enjoying a quiet afternoon together alone, before they went to the art show later that night. "Hey, Anya?" Xander said.

"What?"

"Who do you think is better looking, me, or Vince Chase?"

Anya laughed, "is this because I told Giles, Vince was good looking? Are you jealous?"

"No! It's just a question."

Anya sighed, "fine. Vince is better looking." Xander did not like that answer. "Well, I wasn't going to lie to you sweety, he is. But, you, Xander Harris, are great in bed and your funny and kind and I probably won't have to wreak vengeance on you one day. I was in the vengeance gig for over a thousand years, I know that Vince is the poster boy for vengeance demons. I'm shocked some girl hasn't turned him into a toad or made him erectile dysfunctional, yet."

"Promise?"

Anya kissed him. "I promise."

**Outside the Hyperion Hotel:**

Cordelia and Angel were waiting in the car for everyone else to join them. "We're going to be late," Cordy complained.

"No, not yet. If we leave in exactly five minutes, we'll get there right on time. If we left any earlier, we'll be too early," Angel explained.

"Okay. Hey, are going to be hooking up with Buffy?"

Angel was not expecting that. "What?"

"You and Buffy, are you guys going to be like kissing each other and rekindling, or whatever it's called."

"Buffy and I...we're friends now. And I am going to this thing as her friend. That's it."

As everyone else joined them in the car, Cordelia rolled her eyes, "liar."

TBC

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Up next, people start to gather at the gallery, Dawn continues her quest to get Buffy and Vince together, but Angel and Lindsey also have an interest in the resident slayer. Until next time, reviews would be nice. 


	4. Setting Up

A/N: Thanks to Angels9thFantasy and Moonjava for reviewing the last chapter. Sorry the update wait.

And thanks again to Angels9thFantasy for helping me out with this chapter.

* * *

Buffy and Willow decided to stop for coffee before heading to the gallery. Vince and his friends were still there when they arrived. "Yo, check it out," Turtle stated, tilting his head toward the two girls. They boys looked over.

"Cute," Vince declared.

Buffy and Willow turned to find a seat, when they saw Vince and co. Buffy walked over to them Willow following. "Hi," Buffy said, "I am Summers... I mean Buffy Summers, you're here for my the art show I'm hosting."

Vince turned to look at her. "Yes I am. It's funny, I believe we just met your sister not to long ago that said something along the lines of the same thing."

"You met Dawn? Look if she was bothering you, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. She wasn't a bother," he assured her. "Actually she was amusing. Her and her friend."

"Although they weren't much of a help when we asked what was fun to do in this town," Turtle pointed out.

"That's because there really isn't anything. Believe me. I moved here from L.A. actually, and I was shocked at how different two places can be that are only a car trip away," Buffy explained. Willow coughed. "Until I met Willow and my other friends and everything was fine," she added. "That's my best friend Willow."

"Hi," Willow waved.

"So there's really nothing to do in this town," Turtle whined.

"There's a club... that's not really a club, but there's music and alcohol. Other than that there's another coffee shop if you need a lot of caffeine. But no, we're you're typical old school small town." Buffy replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xander, Anya and Giles were in the Magic Box, when they got a visit from five people, three they already knew. "Hello, Sunnydale," Cordelia said as she entered the shop. Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Angel (who had a blanket over his head) were behind her.

"Hey guys," Xander greeted.

"Welcome," Giles said.

"You can't have Xander back," Anya told Cordelia.

"I'll try and restrain myself," she snarked.

"Giles."

"Wesley."

The two former Watchers said to each other.

"Hi everybody," Fred waved.

Cordelia pointed to Fred, "that's Fred. Oh and that's Gunn," she then pointed to Gunn. He quickly waved.

"Love the ensemble, Deadboy," Xander commented, about Angel having the old blanket on his shoulders.

Angel whipped it off and tossed it his way. "Here, it goes better with your outfit."

"Was that a joke? Did I just hear words of humor come from your dead lips?" Xander mocked with a fake gasp.

"It's weird right?" Cordelia asked, continuing the mocking of her boss. "One day, a couple of years ago, it just came out of no where, and it hasn't felt the need to leave. Though at times, it really, really should."

The phone began to ring as Angel shot Cordelia an angry look, which she responded to with a innocent shrug. Xander answered the phone, said 'yeah' a few times and hung up.

"That was Buffy." He informed the room. "It's time to start setting up for the art show and if we show up in the next ten minutes, we get free coffee."

"Will there be food too?" Fred asked. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Yeah, after all, she only had two sandwiches before we left," Gunn said.

"There will be food. I helped make some of it," Xander answered.

"So will there be edible food too?" Cordelia replied.

"And this is why I haven't missed you," Xander stated as they all got ready to leave.

"Are they always like this?" Fred whispered to Angel.

"No, sometimes they're mean to each other," he told her.

* * *

Spike decided to treat himself to a proper afternoon lunch at the Bronze. Buffalo wings (which he topped off with some blood he snuck in, a flowering onion, and a beer. All the basic food groups were covered. He was minding his own business, a rarity for him, until he a woman staring at him. He stared back.

As Lindsey and Lilah waited at the bar at the Bronze for their drinks, Lindsey noticed his co-worker staring at the platinum blonde. "Didn't realize bleach goths were your type," he told her.

"Shut up," she snapped, "don't you know who that is? It's Spike."

"Spike? The Spike?"

"No, another one."

"Screw you," he snapped.

"Whatever," she huffed. "I don't know about you, but I am going to do work."

Lindsey wasn't about to let her one-up him. "So will I," he said. They walked over to Spike. "Spike," Lindsey said.

"Yeah, I already knew who I am," Spike replied. "You want to tell me who you are?"

"We work for Wolfram and Hart," Lilah explained. "And I.."

"We," Lindsey corrected.

"Might be able to do some business with you," Lilah continued.

"I don't need a lawyer," Spike replied.

"Would you like to have that chip in your head removed?" Lilah offered.

Spike was now interested. "Go on."

"We can do that," Lindsey promised. "Of course, you'd have to do some thing's for our firm in return. Take care of a few of our problems for taking care of yours."

"I don't take care of anyone's anything," Spike replied. "I'm not going to have my chip out only to be corporations bitch. I listen to no one."

As if on cue, Dawn stormed in the Bronze headed right for Spike's table. "You are in so much trouble," she told him.

"What are you on about?"

"You were supposed to help Buffy with carrying stuff. And you're here eating."

"Shit," Spike muttered. "Is she flying around on her broomstick pissed off?"

"I don't have a broomstick," Buffy defended, entering the scene. "And how about I tell Willow you said that? You know how she feels about that steriotype. She'll probably turn you into a toad."

"Buffy," Spike greeted, "how nice of you to intrude on my lunch and interrupt my conversation with... these people."

Buffy finally noticed the two lawyers. She couldn't believe she was actually seeing the man driving the car again. "Hi," she said. "Sorry how rude of me."

"It's fine," Lindsey said, eying the girl. "We should apologize. We didn't realize we were taking up your friend's time."

"He's not my friend," Buffy said quickly. "He's... just Spike."

"And you're just a pain in my ass," Spike told her.

"Get to the gallery. Now." She ordered.

"Gallery? Are you by some chance Buffy Summers?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Me and my co-worker Lilah, are here for the art showing tonight."

"Oh really? Great," Buffy said happily.

"Yeah. I'm Lindsey," he said holding out his hand to her. She shook it. "See you later."

"You too."

The lawyers left. Dawn went to get a soda before leaving herself. "So you like Mr. Suit-and-Tie?" Spike questioned. Buffy didn't answer. "Lindsey huh?" Spike continued, "well it's nice that you're keeping with the tradition of guys with uni-sexual names." Buffy glared at him, obviously getting annoyed. Spike was enjoying his efforts were working. "So, are you going to plan on making him the next long running drama? Or are you going to repeat history and make him the one nighter before the next long term one?"

Buffy had reached her limit of his comments and slapped him in the face. "Get to the gallery. Now."

"Fine," Spike mumbled, doing as he was told.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. Up next: the art show starts and attractions fly between the Sunnydale and Los Angeles gangs.

Until then _please review._


End file.
